lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1095
Report #1095 Skillset: Crow Skill: SavageArmour Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected Oct 2013 Furies' Decision: We can revisit this after the buff/debuff overhaul. Problem: Crow has long been an extremely lackluster choice for warriors, especially in comparison to the other option available (Night). For a time it was possible to narrow the gap down by spending thousands of credits to utilize skillflex and pair Nightkiss with the Crow skillset, but such is no longer an option. At the same time, that no longer being available means that it is possible to advance ideas for Crow again without having to consider how it would impact balance when skillflex is considered. Solution #1: New ability - SavageArmour. Activateable ability that -requires- the user be wearing armour (not greatrobes or highfashion outfits). Provides defensive DMP based on armour level: leather=5dmp, scale=10dmp, chain=15dmp, plate=20dmp. Consumes 1 carrion per minute, rate of consumption halved in Crowform. (*Note: If too difficult to base on armour type, simply make it for plate only) Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, add an effect based on the current user's health. If at 90% health, +5 offensive DMP. If at 50% health, +10 offensive dmp. If at 10% health, +20 offensive DMP. Scales between these ranges. - As battle rages and the user is injured, they become more fierce- but this is not an effect that can be controlled by the user. Player Comments: ---on 10/10 @ 02:52 writes: I envision this as essentially an ability that imbues the armour with the menacing shadow of Crow, causing those who approach to "shy away" (providing the damage reduction, as blows hit with less effect). The reason for requiring armour would be so that it does not skew the balance of Blacktalon- while they could utilize it with leather, it would leave them extraordinarily vulnerable to wounding from warriors and monks. Solution 1 will definitely not break Ebonguard balance and should not impact Blacktalon much either, but will reduce the disparity between the two skillsets and leave both as viable choices for different reasons. ---on 10/10 @ 02:53 writes: I went with carrion as the source instead of power so that if you are attempting to use this in combat -alongside- the other offensive abilities of Crow, you will quickly deplete your reserves of stored carrion and be left without any of these abilities (as I envision this falling once you run out of stored carrion). I would not be averse to using it as a power defense instead, but this seems to fit more in the skillset's theme and it would provide the skillset a much needed niche skill (along with giving Crowform a very tangible and worthwhile reason for existing for Ebonguard). ---on 10/10 @ 04:48 writes: Support both solutions ---on 10/10 @ 23:42 writes: Both solutions supported, sounds good! ---on 10/12 @ 17:28 writes: Solution 2 sounds good to me. ---on 10/14 @ 14:15 writes: 1 sounds good. If the damage dmp in 2 is tied to wearing armor as well then it's fine. If not then it's a hefty buff to BT's that can already hit pretty hard. ---on 10/14 @ 22:03 writes: Sounds like a reasonable thing. Although I will admit a touch of jealousy on a neat skill as a Stag user, it seems that Crow is quite poor for warriors. So supported. ---on 10/15 @ 01:29 writes: Llandros: The skill can only be activated when wearing armour (so the buff would only be in effect when wearing armour, and not robes). Thta's the intent at least. ---on 10/16 @ 02:24 writes: Support both ---on 10/17 @ 14:17 writes: Supported. ---on 10/18 @ 04:11 writes: Sure ---on 10/20 @ 13:36 writes: I like the concept of this idea, sounds new and cool. Supported. I feel like 20 dmp for plate is a bit too much though. ---on 10/20 @ 18:29 writes: It's less than the 24 for Nightkiss / Drawdown, so I'm not sure why you would be. ---on 10/20 @ 23:40 writes: Presumably (if he feels that 20 is too much) he feels that 24 is ALSO too much. Just because it exists doesn't necessarily make it a good idea. This sounds okay, but the defense dmp should be toned down if solution 2 is chosen. ---on 10/21 @ 21:43 writes: Why? I can't see a good balance-related reason for his stance (or yours). This suggestion is not going to imbalance or break Crow for either warriors or Druids (as there will still be a better alternative for Warriors and the impact is greatly reduced for Druids). In addition, Night comes with stolen shadow (+damage), along with weaponaura (+20/+22/+10 to a 2h weapon stats) which still leaves it superior in that regard as well. I see this as a neatly flavoured skill that helps to reduce the gulf between them, allowing it to be selected as a choice by Ebonguard. While it would still be better than nothing if watered down, watering it down does just widen the gulf further once more.